clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I must hold the record for most archived talk pages! It should go to someone else! RE: You find a light? NO! I dunno. It doesn't seem right if I come back now. No offense, but I think the only reason you want me here is to make that film, which I sadly can't. That's a big problem of mine, I think I can accomplish anything but its too hard. If something's hard to do then its not worth doing. I'm starting to get settled in Diablo 2, so even if I were to come back, I would have a small amount of time to edit here before the sudden "urge to play D2" kicks in. It's another "Club Penguin switchover" I'm having, since I have a history of ditching CP, going to another game and then returning to CP. In comparison with other users here, I don't think my articles are any good. Good guys are in more demand it seems, and I pretty much covered the evil department. Darktan was probably the only one noticed, due to most of my articles following the plotlines that led to Darktan's birth. In closing, my actions were a disgrace to the name Bureaucrat, and this wiki does not need a shameful administrator. POGOPUNK32 00:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Well maybe, a Koopa will lend us his! If I come back, there's a small catch; I would like 2 things; *I want to be stripped of my Bureaucrat powers and need to rebuild my status. *I don't want to seem a bit rude, but I don't think I can help with the movie. Flash is very complicated for me. If you want someone to help you, I suggest Sk8itbot. POGOPUNK32 00:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It has been done, I've removed my Bcat powers. Time to start a-fresh. POGOPUNK32 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Maledict I can tell by your little rants and raving that you absolutely detest Maledict, hmm? You can be blunt with me if you wish. (Talk to me!) 13:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry About My Freek Owt Sorry about the freak out about IceyGamer C. I made a new image for it! But for some reason I cant edit the page and put it up. -DZGuymed Etana I have completed the history of Etana, would it be ok to remove the STUB from the article? I think it looks more professional from right now --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Forum:Court House/Restrictions You had no right to delete that forum. Webmaster or not, this wiki is based on democrasy and free speech. You had no valid reaon for it's deletion and if it is not restored I shall sue you. Yours curtly, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I just sued you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Explorer Tummy Bummer is back as User: F-A-R-T Tails6000 23:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Something really hard to say..... Explorer, this is hard to put in the exact right way, but, Fluffy quit Saturday night via Shout Box. It's long and detailed, but the particpents were Triskelle, TurtleShroom, Tails, Zapwire, and I. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If you have questions, ask me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle. Fear me or face the wrath of my army of robotic leprechauns riding rabid minks.']] 00:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, the thing that started this whole escapde was Fluffy blocked User:Boggards23 for cencsoring something, and everyone got involved, and Fluffy revealed that he thought the wiki stunk, he didn't even want to do it, and Happyface paid him to do it. I think that the whole Fluffy thing is one great big scandal. I feel really bad for HF. Further info is here and here. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I was wondering..... Now that I'm a sysop am I aloud to rate articles High Quality if I think they deserve it or do you have to be a bureacrat? I'm not talking about rating my articles. Speeddasher RE: RE: I was wondering...... Thanks. Also good job on winning against Agentgenius. Speeddasher Actually, he cheated. So it wasn't a real win.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's a matter of opinion. Therefore, we don't have to believe you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) A matter of opinion? You cheated in front of everyone! I am going to appeal.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bad News... I wanna tell you that my younger siblings, in Grade 1 and Grade 4, sweared. You must believe that starting first grade, all the children will start to swear in my school. It's quite scary! They kept talking about it. One joke was the one about the "near queen". In Grade 2, I did not know what this joke meant. But now, it all comes back to me. That's just to tell you. And continue with the no-swearing programme by the way! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Exploration Island Is the Exploration Island part of New North Etana? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 10:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC Well, but the island had been created before New North Etana and no one had changed it, when it was created. The location (NE from Happyface State) matches. Drawing Pictures? Explorer . . . mind me asking how you draw penguins on the computer? I am capable of drawing penguins on the computer, but not much experienced. How did you draw Explorer 767's portrait? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend, you would click this . . 11:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, on the Sidebar, from Navigation -> Other CP Wikis -> Club Penguin Battle Wiki, the link doesn't work. this is the link. Please change it, thank you. OK won't do that again! sorry! hey is there and anti-mwa mwa club?-Ezekielguy Demote Hi! Happyface sent me to tell you to demote Euphoricfaceisback. Thanks, --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 20:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) please sign up for Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind, Sir.-Coolnerd1 Language The Warmslates were colonised by the Club Penguin Island Penguins. Don't change it to Freezeland, because they have a '''different language. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 15:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) And one more thing: Old Clubpenguinian is a name, it doesn't indicate, it is old. Thtat's a name, and that's why the letter O is big. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 15:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Articles Could you please rate my articles? I would like to know, are they good or bad. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How dare you delete Tortoise Stool! I'm sick and tired of your bullying. This is yet another of my pages you've deleted for no reason. Just because he has the initials T.S. doesn't mean you can delete it! Restore it this instant or I will sue you again! And this time you wont be able to cheat. Yours Unspeakably, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) OK, sorry about that. I was just very angry. I'm not going to sue you or take any form of action against you. Please forgive me for my outburst of temper.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 10:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Explorer I might ccome back. If I do, I will be busy at my own fanon, http://www.weirdworld.wikia.com, The Weird World. I'm going around page to page here and the CPW getting people to join. Tell me at my CPFW talk if you will join. Please help me gather people. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) hi this is dayle14 and i need your help. i was reading the fluffy 21 page and i was shocked to see my username on it, before you accuse me of being fluffy 21 i'm not and if i act out of character it is because my account has been hacked check out my story Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) A problem. Together with Zapwire we do not agree in a matter linked to New North Etana. In the Trivia, he added, he wrote that creating the state was caused by begging, or bribing Judge Xavier about it. There I have already written, that the state was created to prevent home war. He keeps adding it all the time. Please contact me as soon as possible. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 19:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warning. Use this new template for a first warning. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ok. I think, my grammar is better. This article is correct, isn't it? Sorry for making trouble with the New North Etana article. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 08:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Quick question...what was your first edit here? Mine was: October 22, 2008. You know what, I really wanna edit here more. I should, cuz I'm a b'crat here, but I can't find anything to edit, even using the Recent Changes and the Randompage thing!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nice. My first edit was welcoming a user.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) British/American English Test Im currently wearing a pullover, cor trousers, a vest, and will be putting on my wellingtons and my mac. What am I wearing and what will I be putting on? Give up? Respond on my talk page. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 16:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) WHY? The reason why Trisk is deleting his articles is because you would. Then why would you? --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 17:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Message Wow. Well, that is how I feel on CPW Crisis I. I have to do MATH now, so I can't do anything right now. However, you are not a bully, you do not impose the faith on others, and you are awesome. Oilers wrote an exaggerated e-mail. Please go tell Triskelle everything! Maybe we can save it yet! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ........... Did I ask you to get into my buisness? Please...... We must have the Great Darktonian Pie War story back. If Triskelle dosen't want his characters in it then we can edit it, but it's way to good to just be deleted. Plus I just spent a huge amount of time making pics for it. Speeddasher Sysopship When is it time? it's been 6 days since I signed up for it. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 11:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding Haiku Yes, he is my cousin. He moved to Newfoundland Canada. He did not hack me! He rung me on the phone and asked me if he could use it. After he was done, I went on. No one trusted that it was actually me, and poor haiku was accused falsely of hacking. Regarding the Club Penguin Isle, remember the infinite timelines debate? So all of a sudden, after we already established this, that you do not abide by it? You said the Wiki does not have to revolve arond the USA. He wanted to make his own plotline and you and TurtleShroom just say "No, deal with it,". I find that very oxymoron and hypcrycal. Look at the Avatar Fanon Wiki. They have about ten different versions of Aang, the main protagonist of the programme. That Wiki does not revolve around a single plot. ALL ideas at the AFW are accepted, with not an ounce of regret. No, it wasnt just the "messenger", who wasnt, by the way, HappyfaceWantsToTalk, but some other guy by another name, that made me quit, but things like this. I am reconsidering restoring my articles strongly now. Is there any way to bold the words NEVER TO RETURN on the template? I expect a response, soon. I am usually patient but when I am angry the flames of temper burn it out. And you know Im angry when Im using weird metaphors. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 13:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) WAIT! THERE'S ANOTHER SO-CALLED MESSANGER! HF ONLY TRUST ME! GIVE ME THE NAME. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Court Case That isnt fair. During AG's absence, you closed the polls on his lawsuit. On this one, you almost closed it because Sheep and AG were on holiday. So why should we close it for you? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Im sorry. IM BEING BLAMED FOR SOMETHING I DIDNT DO! I PUT MYSELF ON THE WALL OF SHAME; IM WRITING A STORIE WHER EMY CHARACTER DIES OF SHAME! THE TOUGH, HOTHEADED NORTHERN IRISHMAN IS CRYING RIGHT NOW, EVERYONE IS SAYING ITS HIS FAULT! ........... .......... .......... .......... ......... ......... ......... .......... Im leaving. Creating a new fanon wiki, free. I will still make the storie where my character dies. You hate me, as does everyone else, so I must be punished for something I didnt do. I don't get it, it isnt fair. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Award I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote for me.... I'm running for Bobmaster. Please vote for me. Speeddasher Re: You hate me. You blamed it all on me, and din't listen to me. You blamed it all on me, when I was only defending my friends. You only lsitened to your own story, and blamed it on me. If you have any more anger to work out, please, take it out on myself. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC)